


Poems

by WendyFlowers



Category: Freeform Freeform ?, It's just me nothing else.
Genre: Other, This is just a place for practice and poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyFlowers/pseuds/WendyFlowers
Summary: Just poems.





	1. Outlet

It's like an outlet for creativity!

I see so many brilliant fantastic people just pouring their minds into it.

it's just seething with things that we can't even imagine to see.

Oh so desperately do I long to be apart of it, the community they have built up!

But however I lack the key that allows others to just pour that part of their mind into something. 

I lack the flaming passion that ignites tears to pool into the edges of your eyes.  
I lack the confidence to throw it into turmoil.  
I lack the sweet words that twist and turn in your tummy.  
I lack the knowledge to know from rights to wrongs.  
I lack many things.  
However I do not lack the will to give it a try. To take a chance.  
I have the patience to try and fail and repeat. Because one day if I keep practicing, just one day.  
I will succeed.


	2. Bluebird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably not an accurate representation of how birds and stuff actually are.

Little Bluebird it's time for you to go now.

It's time for you to take flight.

I will kick you out of this place you were born into.

You will surely meet your end here this place is tainted.

I know you are not yet ready.

This is the only hope I can give you that you might make it on your own.

Its far too early.

Your feathers are soft and wings to small.

All you can do is stumble around and crawl in the white snow.

I am sad, far too young to be on your own so I shall try to care for you until you can.

However the winter grows more angry.

So I fear we may not make it until the flowers bloom.

So I shall lay here with you and give you the last of my warmth so you may make it to see the flowers bloom.

Little Bluebird it's time for you to go now.  
Little Bluebird It's time for you to take flight.


	3. Winter

I absolutely adore the winter time  
All the trees are bare and the wind has a bite to it   
The wonder if it'll snow or not this year always gets to me  
It's a time where there is a downpour on my emotions  
I love testing the limits on how long I can stay out without something to protect my feet from the cold  
I always hope for snow  
The snow is so calming   
How just about every snowflake is different  
When it snows I just want to curl up onto the ground and just lay there and feel the warmth the snow gives off  
It hasn't snowed in such a long time  
I wish I could run around and play in it once more so I'll hope it snows this year  
I love just how just beautiful it falls down and smothers the ground  
I feel as though it's one of the most beautiful times of the year  
So many things I wish I could do in the winter time  
I always worry the weight of it all will have a tree coming down somewhere   
It's quite conflicting  
I feel it's one of the most calming times but it's also one of the most dangerous  
Even so I adore the winter.


End file.
